In home workshops, etc., storage space or lack thereof is often a problem. Another problem frequently encountered is quick retrieval of materials. These problems are generally solved by constructing shelves or cabinets to store materials such as nails, screws, nuts, bolts, and other small items. The major problems with these manufactured storage devices are: (1) cost; (2) improper length, height, or depth; (3) lack of sturdiness; and (4) corrosion. What is desired, then, is an inexpensive, durable storage system, of variable dimensions, which will resist rust.
It is therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a storage system which can be constructed at extremely low cost. It is a further object to provide a storage system which can be of variable dimensions so that it can be placed in space that is available in a crowded workshop. It is a further object to provide an easily assembled storage system that will resist corrosion and be otherwise durable. These and other objects and advantages will be apparent hereinafter.